Minnayosei Wiki
Minnayosei Meaning and Information Minnayosei which was discarded from the words (みんなの妖精) "Min'na no yōsei" ''which translates to "Fairy of All" which is a statement of what his parents had meant for him. He would also go under the influenced name as "Tenno" or "Ten" for short, it translates to ''"Emperor". Background Minnayosei, or most commonly called "Tenno" was born within the realm of the Fairies, nearly 1000+ years ago and was chosen to be the 4th or 5th King of the Fairies. 1000 years ago, when the 3rd Fairy King had gone and left the Fairy Kingdom at risk for intruders, Tenno was chosen for the balance for the fairies, he had quite the personality and perspective as a high-ruler but respected all of his people, taking them in first before himself. He, at a young age was chosen to be King and Balancer of the Forest of the Fairies and at that, he began his plan to make a safeguard around the entire location which he called, Deity, the Deity in which he sought was an eternal elixir made of Goddess Tears and Demon Blood or to put it simply, the clans blood and tears. 400 years passed, he had completed it all by the help of the Goddess Clan and the Sacrifice of his comrades to get Demon Clan blood, he began his progress and mixture of the perfect shield, as so he completed it all in nearly 50 days and put it up for the sake of his people, though it died out and put his people into a comatose state but also allowed the protection of his kind. Present Day, he had awoken them all by dropping the Deity and made them roam the land that had grown since then, he still controls the people of the Fairy Kingdom and has planned to visit other kingdoms. Deeper into his Past His father was a fairy as his mother was a chosen knight of the demon clan, she was beautiful and even goddess-like in features, in this case his dad took over and told the story about her and him and than....the torture, pain and suffering she went through just from having a child with another and indifferent clan. He lives on her legacy as a strong man as his dad sits there by his sad, depressed but grateful he could have a son this great. Personality He is a cold and cruel to people he doesn't know, such as giving them a cold stare, glare or statement, as he has been often called, "The Ice King" from most folk of the other places and kingdoms. He is playful, energetic, and often immature with the people he is most known by, such as his kingdom and or his friends, though souly will become serious when the time needs be as he always puts his people before himself, even if they aren't apart of his kingdom, killing of others angers his being and he tends not to want people to go to this. Appearance He was born with jet black hair and palish skin, with his eyes composing of a dark gray, near black. His clothes of choice are the casual pitch wear that the unnatural ''wear, such as jackets, coat, or trench coats fixated on the color black, dark gray or lightish gray, he may allow some cases for white. As his shirt is mainly the blank button-up and his pants are the pitch-buckled ups, his shoes are either boots or sports wear relatable things(Ex: His shoes look like modern day Converses: All Stars). Abilities * '''Disaster'「 Saiyaku (Dizasutā)」: An innate power granted to the fairy bestowed with the title of the "Fairy Tenno", this ability essentially grants them the authority to rule over the Fairy King's Forest. This ability allows Tenno to exercise complete control over life and death by altering and controlling matter at a molecular level. For example, he can turn a shallow scratch into a fatal wound, a minor poison into a lethal toxin and a small benign growth into a cancerous tumor that can devour a body whole. It also gives him complete control over nature, allowing him to manipulate various flora, letting it flourish or perish in moments. This power was originally described as the reason that Tenno is able to completely draw out the mysterious qualities of the Spirit Spear, Seikatsu, as Disaster can modify the natural status of something and can change its shape. * Levitation: Tenno possesses the ability to levitate and is capable of flight because he is a fairy. He demonstrates great skill in using it and is able to move quickly through the air. He can also utilize this ability to levitate objects and manipulate their trajectory without the need to make any direct contact. * Transformation: An ability that allows Tenno to change his physical appearance as well as his clothes. In order for Tenno to change appearance, he requires a great amount of concentration. This ability appears to leave him exhausted, however Tenno was able to maintain his transformed appearance for quite a while ten years ago, implying he has immense willpower. Somehow Tenno shifted to human form almost randomly in either comedic or serious situations. * Fairy Ice ''(フェアリーアイス) "Fearīaisu": As the Fairy King and as a noble learner, he taught this ability to himself, which gained him great success into becoming the Fairy King. He is capable of making any type of temperature of Ice, in this process of him being somewhere the essence of him would cause the weather to shift to more of a Winter setting;cold and snowing. * '''Heart Reading': As a fairy, Tenno can read the true thoughts and feelings of others. * Spiritual Element Magic ''(要素) "Yoso" Which translates to "Elements": He is capable of summoning elemental blast, magic, or other sources that are included(ex: earth, fire, wind and water: sub-classes too, ice, magma, lightning, et cetera) * '''True Form: '''Everything is heightened and increased to the max, as therefore he also has the opposite of what the fairies have, which is life bringing and instead the things that are lesser to humans start to slowly wither by his presence or step. Weapons '''Seikatsu': The name of the Spear comes from the origin of life, in which the japanese translation for this term is (生活) "Life". ''It is a Kingly spear crafted from the Sacred Tree of the Fairy King's Forest. It is much stronger than steel and possesses the mysterious qualities of the tree, which Tenno's ability, Disaster, draws out. It has several different forms including, a giant pillow which is decorated in small feathers and a blue and light blue design, several forms of weaponry such as small daggers, swords or arrows and it also has an embodiment form which is a giant Eastern Dragon which serves as an attack or defensive method, it also has a pillow form. '''The Forms of Seikatsu' * Pillow: It is a pillow when its not in its base form, which is * Form One: Seikatsu ''(生活) "Fōmu 1: Jinsei" which literally means, "Form One: Life": Tenno uses this form mostly as it is as of the form of a broad and long spear with a side held blue blade that has a blocker on the opposing side of it, it is quite decorated with jewels from the Fairy Realm and Tree. It is mainly used for combat or even ranged attacks, as the weapon of the Fairy King it also has the ability to levitate when or not held by the user, quite skilled as a homing weapon, following, blocking and cornering enemies. * '''Form Two: Surugi '(天の剣) "Fomu 2: Ten'notsurugi" ''which literally means,"Form Two: Sword(s) of Heaven": The sword is shifted from the spear, it is with a scaley hilt and a ridged end point which is located above from the hilt, it is a large sword that is preferably two-handed as the blade is well over two meters. ** '''Heavenly Vengeance '''which is an attack preformed by the user castes from the sword. The sword multiplies into a swarm of others and would fill the area of how much the user would plan to fill it with, the swords would downfall onto the subject but touching the simplest of Earth, the blade would automatically detonate. * '''Form Three: Daggers '(短剣) "Fomu 3: Tanken" ''which literally means,"Form Three: Daggers": Which makes the spear split up into highly designed daggers in which are capable of levitation and homing on command or alone, * '''Form Four: Luminescent '(天の光) "Fomu 4: Ten no Honshitsu" ''which literally means,"Form Four: Heavenly Essence": The spear itself will scatter into kunai-like daggers and float around with a bio-luminescent light upon their mass, the light filled up at least 10 feet per space, but the limit of kunai-like daggers are limited to the user. * '''Form Five: Ice Age '(氷河期) "Fomu 5: Hyogaki" ''which literally means,"Form Five: Ice Age": The spear scatters once more but instead of making daggers or kunai-like objects, it makes a cloning army of iced swords which whence stuck upon a surface, will ice over in frost. ** '''Bloody Hail '''is an attack that turns the ice into a small flurry of snow that would slowly descend from a openly large nimbus cloud, when touched it would heal others or even harm that the user sees as an enemy or foe. * '''Form Six: Ancalagon the Dragon '(アンカラゴン・ザ・ドラゴン) "Fomu Six: Ankaragon za doragon" ''which literally translates to "Form Six: Ancalagon the Dragon": In this form the spear turns into a dragon nearly the size of a large mountain, the decoration of color on this beast is blue scales that give off a icy cold aura or presence, it is capable of freezing large terrains within a single step of it's overly large foot. This form is limited to only 10 minutes at most and has a half-day recharge time, the form of this dragons is also a Eastern Dragon(Chinese Styled). ** '''Pillow Form: Dragon '(ドラゴン) "Doragon" ''Which translates to "Dragon" and in this case, ''"Pillow Form: Dragon":The Iconic dragon that was to devastate the lands of the intruders is now simplified into a pillow, the pillow takes shape of the dragon in which is Ancalagon, taking on the same decoration and shape, though the size in slowly degraded to 14 feet in length and 4 feet in width, this form last for as long as he wants. * Form Seven: Fairy Strings ''(欺く矢) "Fomu Seven: Azamuku ya" which translates to "Form Seven: Deceiving Arrows": It summons a long bow that looks as of a modern day combat bow, it is covered in frostbite and withered plants but sparking roses, the arrows are a sacred tree weapon that multiplies to the users command as well as a homing such as the rest of the weapons. ** '''Chaos Brigade '''it multiples the arrows by the time he has the string pulled back, it shimmers in a solid white color and when shot it scatters the light particles in the air and homes the casters target, pinning them with solid sun-ray filled arrows. * '''Form Eight: Rose Bud '''(壊滅的な太陽) "Fomu Eight: Kaimetsu-tekina taiyō" ''which translates to "Devastating Sun": Like the sunflower that King would make, it makes a larger pollinated flower that intakes crepuscular rays(sun rays) and than heats to the point that it shoots a blast that would scatter even the sacred tree. flower is a crimson red and the core for it is a solid green Category:Browse